


Easy Dreamin'

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the reaches of Magicant, sometimes reality can enter the world of the mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Dreamin'

Land of my dreams  
Birth of my courage  
Country of my joy

I could remember everything I’ve ever seen here

I could hear the birds  
flying through the blackened skies,  
singing with utmost clarity.  
Granting me all their bravery

  
But all was not right and bright.  
Deeper in my country,  
everything was

[̼̘̫̝̪̙ͅF͚̖R̷̫̟I̶̬̖̥E̡̞̫̤̪̝̠͉N̛͓̙̫̱̫D̜̲̝S̯͓]

  
(He) It’s here

Land of my nightmares  
Birth of my cowardice  
Country of my fears

It watches me

  
I could see  
a)  
(se of  
nIG TH m  
are

I want it to go away

 

[̃ͬ̎̂̿̒̚H̑̊ͣ̊̅҉ ͙̯͙̘̬̦͚̔̊̿̓̓͞Aͯ҉͓ ̶̯̋P̴͚ͮ ̫͓̦ͩ͆̇̂͘P̸̞͖̝̱͈̬̳ͦ͗̌̅̾͌̚ ̼͚ͩY͙͓̗̱̰ͣ͂̐ͮ̔͂]͚͇̙̟̫̽̊̊̋ͥͥ̐͝

 

I could see gold  
I feel the world

[̻ͨ͛ͥ͆̚I̭̖̩ͫ͞ͅ ͏͍̤F̺̎E̖͉̜ͥ̃͐E̝͎̬̣̤ͩ͋ͭ͠L̃̇̉ͤ̈́ ͇̹̳̖̪̩̤ͭͣG̭ͤͧ̒ͫ̓̈́̂ ̷̟͍͐͆O̳̠̦͔̥̹̤͊̈́ ̳̼̗͔ͧ͑̋O̧̼̼͔͕ ̟̫͖̼̅͛̒̅̋ͧ̂D̛͈̯̮̗͉̩͋͗͑ͬ̌ͭͮ]̵͑̈̅

**Author's Note:**

> I turned in an earthbound poem for a grade and got a 100 i still can't believe it. I figured that I would post my english poem here because of how much I liked it though.


End file.
